


Deaf Ethan Green stories

by joshuadunsdrumsticks



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Friday, Black Friday Spoilers, Deaf Ethan Green, Domestic Fluff, Ethan Green - Freeform, Ethan Green needs a hug, Ethan Green uses ASL, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster & Ethan Green Go To California, Hannah Foster - Freeform, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what im gonna write so most of these tags are just in case, Lex Foster - Freeform, Light Angst, Multi, Nonbinary Ethan Green, Other, Smut, Starkid - Freeform, The beans need help, black friday starkid - Freeform, trans ethan green
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuadunsdrumsticks/pseuds/joshuadunsdrumsticks
Summary: I love the idea of Deaf Ethan Green so here we go
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Ethan Green/Reader, Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Deaf Ethan Green stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out how to write Signing so the Signing will be in Italics

Sunlight peered through the window shining directly into Hannah’s eyes. She slowly woke up, rolling over. Feeling two bumps on her back, she startled awake, jolting up and holding her ferret plushie tighter. Looking underneath her she only saw a pair of legs, Ethan’s legs to be precise. She had slept on his feet. “Whoops, sorry Eth.” She whispered tiredly to herself. After the adrenaline of her little jumpscare started to fade, Hannah slowly started to fall asleep again. She curled into a ball on Ethan’s legs again before finally falling asleep.

Lex woke up a few hours later to loud snoring. She was on her back with her arm underneath Ethan’s body. As she opened her eyes she didn’t recognise where they were. She turned to shake Ethan awake before she remembered. They did it. They made it to California. They were in their own apartment. Sure it only had one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen, but it was enough. As long as she was with the people she loved the most. She looked down at her sleeping boyfriend and smiled at his peaceful form. His curly hair was even curlier than it usually was. She heard a higher pitched snore and looked down, seeing her younger sister curled in a ball on Ethan’s legs.

She gently brushed Ethan’s hair out of his face, earning a groan from him as he slowly woke up. He slowly looked around the room before signing. “ _Where are we?_ ” He signed sleepily, still groggy from his first full night of sleep in a long time. He looked around again when Lex smiled at him. “ _We made it?_ ”

He smiled as wide as he could when Lex signed “ _Yes!_ ” Ethan hugged Lex, pulling back for a second to kiss her lips, short and sweet. “ _We made it to California!_ ” He signed excitedly before hugging Lex again. “ _My legs are asleep and it hurts._ ” He signed when they finally pulled away, pouting.

“ _Thank Banana for that._ ” Lex signed with a chuckle.

Ethan sighed, pouting. He ran his fingers through Hannah’s hair, trying to wake her up.

“ _Sorry about your legs._ ” she signed sleepily. Rubbing her eyes.

Ethan laughed, signing a quick “ _It’s ok._ ” He shifted so he was sitting up, having to grab his legs to move them. He signed “ _I love you!_ ” To both of his girls before hugging them.

When they pulled away Hannah looked confused. “ _Where are we?_ ” She signed, looking around the room they were in. Almost falling off the mattress they were all on when she turned too far to the left. Ethan grabbed her arm and pulled her further up the mattress before signing, “ _We did it! We made it to California!_ ”


End file.
